


Broken By Dennis

by DennisCooke



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dancing, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Escape, F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennisCooke/pseuds/DennisCooke
Summary: Sequel to my Story based on the movie Split (2016) “Split by Dennis” It will be Loosely based on Glass (2019) but there are many changes that give a somewhat new and in my opinion slightly better story! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will mainly be about Dennis and Casey.

REVISED  
Casey POV  
"You didn't actually think we would let you go forever Casey, did you?" Dennis's familiar voice spoke from behind me. Without turning around I went to run but was stopped by an hand wrapping around my arm.  
"Help!” I screamed but then Dennis put a hand around my mouth. He started to drag me away when a man in a rain poncho came out of nowhere and tackled Dennis to the ground. I fell and turned around waiting for Dennis to beat the hell out of this poor guy but that never came. Instead the man put Dennis in a sleeper hold until he passed out. After Dennis fell limp the man ran away, then the police arrived. I told them what happened and then they took him away. After they put him in an ambulance two police officers came over to me about 30 minutes later after I told them why I was there.  
"Casey, after you told us that your roommate was the one who texted you to meet him here. Well we found Lauren Rose’s phone with Kevin Crumb.  
"Well have you found her? Is she alright?" I asked scared for her safety. Right then I heard screams and as I looked I saw Laurens mother here and I watched her double over as the policeman talked to her separately. I immediately knew what he was going to say to me, and then he said it.  
"Ms Cooke I'm sorry to tell you but your friend is gone." He said in a sympathetic voice. He then escorted me to his car to take me to the hospital to get checked out.  
When I got to the hospital, the nurse took me to a room and as she was closing the door I looked over and saw him in the room across the way. It was hedwig I could tell. When I heard him yell “Casthey” before they shut the door.  
“Hey wait he’s here and he’s not chained up?” I asked completely shocked.  
“Well the doctor has found that he’s not a danger to himself or anyone else as long as he stays in that alter.” The nurse said.  
"Well he could easily flip the switch any minute and I don’t want to be here when he does. So can I leave please?” I asked trying to get out of there as possible.  
“We can move you to a different room but I’m afraid that we’ll still have to get you checked out.”  
“But I wasn’t hurt!” I said confused.  
“It’s procedure.”  
"Fine.” I said and we went to switch rooms.  
I was out of the hospital before 10pm and I went home. I couldn’t look at Lauren’s stuff in our place knowing she would never use any of it again and it was my fault. Had we not shared a room together the horde would have never killed her. She didn’t deserve this. Everything hit me at once and I didn't leave my bed for two days. 

•2 Months Later

 

Dennis and the others have been in an institution for 2 months now, I'm all alone as usual. I've been missing my online classes and slacking on just about everything. *ring *ring *ring I hear my phone. I pick it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi is this Casey Cooke?" I hear an elderly woman's voice.  
"Uh yes, who is this?" I ask shakily.  
"This is Dr. Karen Fletcher, I'm a psychiatrist here at the Blackwell Institute where I have a patient staying here. Kevin Wendell Crumb."  
"Um uh... ok why are you calling me?"  
"I realize that you were a survivor of the kidnapping a couple of years ago by Kevin and his alters and he's been asking for you. I was just wondering if there was any chance that you would maybe come see him. See he may have been linked to several other disappearances through the past couple of years of young girls and we think that if he talks to you that he might be more willing to divulge certain information about the location of the bodies." I stayed silent for a minutes but thought that these girls deserved justice so I said...  
"Ok when do you want me to come?"  
"Today, at 6pm?"  
"Uh fine, sure I'll be there." I know why I said yes but at the same time why the f did I just say yes. She gave me the address and I hung up.  
5 hours later  
I got ready and walked out the door. It was about a 20 minute drive from my house. I've been a mess for the past two months plus and now I'm going to face the man who caused it. I'm just hoping that for my sake hedwig is in the light or someone who is not Dennis, Patricia or the beast. I arrive and walk up the steps to the institution and I am met by Dr. Fletcher.  
"Hello Casey right this way, we believe that Kevin's alter hedwig is out at the moment."  
"Ok I can handle him, so what do you want me to do?" I said a little shaken.  
"Just talk to him, get him comfortable and then start to ask him questions about the missing girls. Can you do that." She asked me.  
"I guess." I said not ready. She led me down a long hallway and to a room. When she opened the door I saw hedwig dancing around on his bed.  
"Cathey! You came!" He yelled when he saw me. I walked forwards into the room and Dr. Fletcher shut the door behind me without coming in with me!  
"Hey wait Dr. Fletcher don't leave me alone with him! Please don't! What's going on?!" I yelled frantic.  
"It's all alright just breathe and talk to him we can see everything and be in there within a moments notice." A voice said over the intercom.  
"I hope you don't mind Cathey but I've been telling everyone that you’re my girlfriend. I hope thaths ok." He said with his usual lisp.  
"It's ok." I said looking away.  
"You know Mr. Dennith, he is mad at you and a little at Kevin but he can’t stay mad at him for too long." He said snickering.  
"Listen Hedwig you know how you and I haven't seen each other for the past year?" I asked cautiously.  
"Yeth why?"  
"Well do you remember where you were staying for that time?" I asked not thinking about another way to ask that.  
"Uh yeah we sthayed in two diff- wait I can't tell you that! Mr. Dennith would be more mad at me than he ith at you!" He said breathing hard.  
"Listen , hedwig I can bring your headphones here with your music do you can have something to dance to if you just tell me where those gir- I mean where you guys stayed." I asked slipping up big time.  
"Uh... I can-." He stopped abruptly and that's when I ran up to him, sat on my knees and grabbed his arms, willing hedwig to stay!  
"No hedwig don't leave please, we can play games dance together I'm sorry I said that please!" I spoke pleadingly when suddenly his eyes opened and they darkened when the saw me.  
"What are you doing here. I thought you wanted to get away so bad." He sternly said.  
"So-someone asked me to come here?" I stuttered.  
"That was the boy not me...." he stopped when he noticed my hand grabbing his arm. He froze. "You betrayed us." He said solemnly.  
“I’m sorry Dennis. I never meant to hurt any of you.” He grabbed my arm instead.  
“We still want you. We haven’t given up hope.” He whispered. “I still want you...” he spoke with a hint of lust on his voice. Then I jumped back. I ripped my arm from his grasp now.  
“Why did you kill my roommate Lauren?” I asked angry.  
“She was impure and the only way to lure you out of the house.” He said hanging his head low.  
“Where are the other girls Dennis? The ones the beast killed while I wasn’t with you.” I asked trying to get answer for Dr. Fletcher.  
“The beast ate them. There’s nothing left.” He said as he stood up. He walked towards me and cornered me against a wall. “Come with us and I could make you feel like your the only woman in the world. Please I can’t stop fighting my urges and I think you understand.” He said leaning in to kiss me. But I pushed him.  
"Doctor! I want to leave now!" I yelled. Within seconds Dr. Fletcher opened the door.  
"Now Dennis stand back let her leave." He for some reason listened to her and backed up. I took one last look at him before she shut the door and I heard him say.  
"We'll see you soon Casey." And then I walked, no I ran out of there. I needed a shower after that!  
"Wait Ms. Cooke did he say where those girls were we couldn't hear that well?" She yelled as I was halfway down the hallway.  
"He said there were two different locations but that's it." I yelled back. Neglecting to mention the fact that he said there was nothing left of them.  
"Well I can see you here next week right to keep trying?" She asked as if it was completely normal.  
"Call me next week and I'll see." And then I walked the rest of the way to my car.  
I got home took a shower and then got in bed. As I was laying down I kept thinking about the last thing he said, that they will see me soon. I mean does he think I'm coming back next week? Did Dr. Fletcher tell him that? I mean how would he know? I had been laying there for about 2 hours when I had drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by my window opening...

 

REVISED


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast needs to punish Casey for her behavior. A surprise character shows himself at the end.

Casey's POV

I hear my window open as I'm lying on my bed half asleep. Hearing this wakes me up immediately and I sit up in bed. I look around my room and don't see anything. My window open, the moonlight seeping in as the curtain moved with the slight breeze. I couldn't see anyone or anything all I heard was a low growl. I turned around and looked up at my ceiling. There was a shirtless man crawling on the ceiling watching her. It was obvious who it was but how did he escape? I thought horrified. 

"Go away." I whispered more to myself, hoping this was just a dream. 

"You are pure, and so you will come with us." He declared. Jumping down to the ground next to my bed. He leaned in and smelled my hair. "Our pure angel." He whispered.

"Please leave." I pleaded. 

"When we leave, we leave together." He said certain. He grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me up with ease. I winced at the contact. I tried prying his fingers off for like a half a second before realizing that I never would be able to get them off. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "You will give in at some point. You will truly understand soon." He vague sentences made me want to give up even more. 

"No." Was all I was able to say before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me back out the large window and ran with me over his shoulder to an underground bunker nearby, that I didn't know existed. He set me down and spoke to me.

"Get in and don't make a sound." She said with a vice grip on my arm. 

"Ok." I said slowly starting to descend the ladder, leading to the underground earth. I didn't know what fate awaited me underneath here but I didn't know how many times I was going to be able to escape before he became fed up and just kills me. Clearly no one can contain who he is, so it's useless for me to escape. He will just come back for me again and again until one of us is dead. 

It was a long ladder but I made it to the ground soon and was greeted with a large room, larger than I expected for it being underground. As I was looking around I heard a thud and saw that he had jumped down rather than use the ladder. He looked at me and then pointed towards the corner of the room where I saw a bed. 

"Go now." He said with venom in his voice. "You May be ours and you may be pure but that does not excuse you behavior. You will be punished, now lay down." I stood frozen for a second before laying down and wrapping my arms around myself protectively. I'm guessing the punishment will be for escaping multiple times. I just didn't know what he was going to do and that scared me more than anything. I mean with Dennis I know what he would do, but the beast was different. I couldn't read him. 

"Put you arms at you side girl." He said as he hovered over top of me. I laid there terrified but did as he said. He grabbed my thin nightshirt from the middle with both hands and ripped it in half, leaving me completely exposed to him. He looked down at me with a look of anger and pleasure. 

I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next. I sat there scared and desperately wanting to cover myself. Then I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. It forced my eyes open and I looked to see him biting down hard on my shoulder drawing blood. I screamed and let go.

"Keep screaming, it spurs me on and just remember that when you cry that this is your fault. You chose this, we could've made your life very comfortable, we still can, but first you must accept your punishment little one." Then he resumed to bite on my stomach, breasts, and shoulders. Marking me completely as his, theirs. It hurt so bad but after he was done he started to lick my scars and the wounds that he just caused. I was confused and extremely creeped out. I laid there crying and pleading for him to stop. 

He eventually did but when he stopped licking my wounds his face changed in fact his whole body did as he slumped forward. He came back but squinted as he did, reaching into his pants and pulling out a pair of glasses. Dennis. This won't be good. I tried to cover myself with my hands but I wasn't quick enough. He saw everything. I gasped and fell back. Not expecting to see my breasts I'm guessing. Plus my now even more marked up body thanks to the beast. 

"What- I mean what happ-." Was all he could muster. I sat up grabbing my torn nightshirt and using it to cover myself with. 

"The beast did this. I figured you were apart of it." I said angry. 

"I didn't know he was going to do that. Here let me get another look." he said approaching me. I scooted back even farther against the wall.

"No! Get back." I sort of yelled at him. Thinking only of the ulterior motives he had. He stopped just gazing at my torn shirt exposing my bare skin. I reached up and slapped him with my free hand. "Leave me alone. Would Kevin want this?!" I cried even more angry and sad. Flashbacks replaying in my mind furiously of my uncle. He seemed stunned by this and fell back with a hurt look. Then he changed again. His eyes softened immensely. 

"Hey." He said relieved. "It's you." He said as he looked me in the eyes not noticing the state I was in. Then when he did he jumped up and looked around for something. He saw a dresser in the corner of the room and ran to it, rummaging through it. 

He grabbed something and came back with a large shirt. He slowly approached me held the shirt next me and I gladly took it from his hand. I put it on while he turned around without me even telling him. I stood up when I was finished not saying a word and I walked around him to face him. He jumped a little not expecting me to come to him. "I'm so glad to see you again." He said with a tear slipping from his eyes. 

"Kevin?"


	3. The Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin And Casey talk before Dennis comes out to... (Mature Chapter)

MATURE CHAPTER 18+

Casey's POV  
"Kevin?" I asked hopeful. He smiled shyly at his name.

"Yeah it's me and uh you." He said scotching closer. "What happened?" He asked with his eyes starting to glisten with tears. 

"The beast took me. And then he punished for running away the last time I think." I said a little standoffish. He studied me for a minute and then got up and walked to the kitchen. 

"We have water, I'll get you some water. And soup I can make you some of that if you'd like." He said taking fast. 

"Um I'll take some water but when can I go home?" I asked wondering how long he thought I wanted to stay down here for. He turned to me and gave me a look I hadn't seen before from him, not that I see him a lot or anything but, it was a look of disappointment and hurt towards me. 

"You want to leave?" He said looking down. I slowly nodded unable to form words. "I see." He said putting the water down and walking over to me. He reached out for my hand and I grabbed it hesitantly. 

"Listen Kevin, I don't want to leave because of you or anything, I'm just scared and I want to get out of this bunker that's all." I said hoping that would ease his mind. He grasped my hand harder and started to lead me in the direction of the ladder but he stopped. 

"I can't do it. I can't let you leave." He says not looking back at me. 

"What, why?" I asked really scared now at the way he was talking. 

"They'll hurt you more if I help you and they'll take me out of the light more permanently if I help you. We have to be careful and take our time with this, I'll see you soon. Be safe." He said before he fell to the ground dragging me with him because of his grip on my hand. By the shock of what just happened I looked at him a little to long trying to figure it all out and make sense of what he said. Not a minute after he collapsed I saw to dark blue eyes staring at me. Knowing full well who it was I tried ripping my hand from his grasp but to no avail, he just tightened it even more. 

"You're not leaving this time, Kevin understands that now. You belong with us, you always have. We're the same. We are Torn." He says with his deep Boston accent, standing up and bringing me with him. 

"Please Dennis, don't! This isn't right!" 

"Yes it is." He growled. He took me into a bear hug and then carried me over to the bed. 

"Please Dennis, What are you doing??" I cried. He laid me on the bed and then crawled on top of me. 

"I can't control myself any longer. After seeing what the beast had doing to you. Seeing you so bare and vulnerable." He said as he grabbed at the hem of the shirt Kevin gave me. He licked his bottom lip before ripping it off me. My hands were quick to cover myself. 

"Dennis listen to me this isn't you! You have urges yes but that doesn't make you a bad person so please don't do this!" I tried saying anything that would get him to stop. 

"I can't." He said breathing heavily with dilated pupils. Then he turned his attention to my breasts. He took my hands away and with one hand held them above my head. And with the other hand he started to touch my breasts. Grasping and praising them. "You're so beautiful." 

I just turned my head and let the tears fall, not fighting back because I knew I wouldn't win. Then he leaned his head done and started to kiss and suck on my breast, sometimes on the marks left by the beast causing pain and even more discomfort for me. My body did start to respond to his advances, against what my mind was thinking though as a suppressed moan came out of me. Stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eyes. I tried hiding my face but there was no way to. He grabbed my chin and moved my head so that I was facing him and then he kissed me. Soft but with hunger and want. 

When he pulled away he said "I knew you would want this. Let me do this and I will make you feel as loved and as special as you are to all of us." He said breaking me. 

"Ok." Was all I said with little emotion. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I guess by responding it makes it feel as though I have a choice. 

"We love you. I love you." He said this before started to take off my underwear. I would’ve fought against him but I just accepted this. There was nothing that I could do anymore. Hitting, fighting, kicking, yelling, it all did nothing because look where I am. Back in the spiders web. Now I was completely naked to him and completely at his mercy. He looked at me with love and want and then moved his hand down to my P and started to touch me and move in circles. All the while looking me in the eyes. I squirmed a little and still had tears coming out. I didn’t want this but I had just about given up. I feel hopeless. He continues his actions and my breathing starts to become shallow and so I seal my mouth shut. He starts to kiss me again while continuing his actions. 

“I’ve wanted to have you since the moment I saw you.” He says pulling away and pressing a kiss to my forehead. Then he stops all movement and stands up above me. I look up at him and I see him reach for his pants. He pulls them down, his hardened cock springing free. I wince and scoot away at how large it is. He smiles and then sits back down in front of me. Then he holds it leaning in and whispers...

“Are you ready for this?”


	4. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Time, Explicit. Warning

EXPLICIT 18+  
Casey’s POV

“Are you ready for this?” He whispers leaning closer and closer.

I don’t respond. I feel it touching my entrance and I want to scream but I don’t see the point. My mind immediately goes back to the numerous times John would try this and I would somehow be able to convince him not to or fight him off. 

“I love you.” He says to before he took it.

He pushes into me with force. I let out a painful shriek, but it does nothing to slow him down. He’s grunting as he ruthlessly thrusts in and out and again and again. I’m crying but not wailing. 

“I’m sorry!” He says breathless with a odd mixture of agitation and understanding. I want to kill him for even trying to apologize while he’s brutalizing me. He sloppily grabs my breasts and kisses them. 

“Please just stop already!” I plead with him. He’s scrapping up and down my arms as he grabs them to try and get me to put my arms around his neck but I just keep pushing him away. 

He’s not stopping so I slap him. Trying to knock some sense into him and how much he’s hurting me. After I hit him he stops all movements and all of his body weight falls on me and I know right then that someone else is coming out. I try to push him off me but he’s so damn heavy and he’s still in me. I’m trying my best when he lifts his head and I see his eyes are black. 

“Ah Casey, I see our Dennis has beaten me to it.” The Beast growls. “I do wish I could have seen your face up close when he took it.” He says as he leans in a licks my cheek. “Dennis started it... Now let me finish the job.” He says as he pulls back and thrusts sharply into me. 

“No!” I scream! “Stop no!” I could somewhat handle Dennis but not the beast! He is breaking me! I feel like I’m dying and it doesn’t help when I see blood on my thighs. The beast bends his head down and bites my neck hard. I scream so loud that I’m sure I’ve lost my hearing. I start to see spots and then everything goes black. 

“What the hell did you do to her?!?? She dead!” 

“No she’s not your exaggerating, she’s fine.” 

“Easy for you to say, christ let me cover her up.” I feel a something like a blanket being put over my naked body as my eyes begin to peel open. I can’t help but wince at the pain. 

“Oh Casey, it’s ok babygirl, it’s me. Barry.” Barry said as he brushes the hair out of my face. I would like nothing more that to push him away and run outta here, but I have no strength to stand up let alone climb that long ass latter to my freedom. 

“Please just stay away from me.” I muster to say. I scoot back while gripping the blanket to me. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you just don’t worry.” He says scooting closer. 

“I need clothes before you even think I’m gonna sit here and listen to you.” I say out of breath. He doesn’t say anything just turns his back and walks away.

“Of course you would dear.” I hear Patricia’s familiar voice. “But I’m afraid that won’t happen. Now go wash yourself off and then us girls will talk about what just happened to you.” 

The First Time 

 

_________________________________________  
I know it’s a short chapter but I wanted to get something out being that it’s been a couple months since my last update. I hope you enjoy and don’t be too hard on me, it’s my first time writing a scene like this. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
